Many different types of exterior accessory products are known for attachment to vehicles such as trucks, sport utility vehicles (“SUVs”), crossover utility vehicles (“CUVs”), four-wheel drive vehicles (“4×4s”), jeeps, police cars, all-terrain and other utility vehicles. Such exterior accessories can be provided as part of a trim package offered by the original equipment manufacturer, but more commonly are provided in the automotive and trucking aftermarket.
For instance, exterior accessories such as grill guards, brush guards, push bars and bull bars (collectively referred to as “grill guards”) are attached on the front end of vehicles. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,469,360 and 9,108,581, for example, both incorporated by reference. Exterior accessories known as side steps, running boards and nerf bars are attached on the sides of vehicles running horizontally beneath the doors. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,342,550 and 8,528,925, for example, both incorporated by reference. Exterior accessories such as headache racks are attached behind the cab in vehicles. See U.S. Pat. No. 8,668,124, for example, incorporated by reference. These exterior accessories are commonly independently designed, often with an attachment bracket specially designed to fit the frame, bumper or bed of the particular vehicle with which the exterior accessory attachment bracket will be used. Many common designs of exterior accessory products are derived using tubular metal (such as steel or aluminum alloy) as the primary starting material, with the tubular metal being cut, bent and/or welded into the shape desired for the exterior accessory product. Standard tubular metal shapes include round, rectangular and oval, and such standard tubular metal shapes have been used for aftermarket exterior accessories. Attachment brackets are commonly formed from sheet or plate metal, welded or bolted to the tubular metal at appropriate locations.
Exterior accessory products are normally subjected to considerable amounts of dirt and grime, and are treated very roughly and withstand considerable impacts and loads, and exterior accessory products should readily withstand such conditions. The exterior accessory product and its attachment bracket must be robust and reliable, to last for carefree operation over the life of at least one vehicle despite being openly exposed to weather over its years or decades of use. As much as possible, the exterior accessory product should also have minimal cost and expense in manufacturing and assembly. When sold into the automotive or trucking aftermarket, the method of attachment to the vehicle should be simple, reliable and strong, using readily available tools. In keeping with these objectives, further improvements to exterior accessory products are possible.